


fly away little bird (you can't)

by Blueberries (Blueberries_Pen)



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [10]
Category: DCU
Genre: Daddy Kink, Diapers, Drugging, Infantilism, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Trail of Blood, Watersports, Whumptober 2020, teeth pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberries_Pen/pseuds/Blueberries
Summary: Just a bit more, Robin promises himself, desperate.He needs to get out, before Slade finds him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947430
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	fly away little bird (you can't)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10:   
> Kinktober: Daddy kink  
> Noncontober: Drugging  
> Whumptober: Trail of blood

_ Just a bit more,  _ Robin promises himself, desperate. Surely, these halls have to have an end. Surely, his body will start working again eventually. Surely, this can’t keep going forever. But it does, and all Robin can do, humiliatingly, is crawl forward on limbs that shake and can barely hold his own weight, leaving streaks of blood behind him.

“Damn it,” he breathes shakily, when his arms finally give out, unable to take the burn. “Damn it!” He gasps, turning his head to the side and trying to hold back tears. What the hell had Slade given him? Some sort of paralytic? His head was fine, and he could talk fine, but his limbs might as well be noodles, and he was pretty sure he hadn’t lost enough blood for it to be responsible for his state.

He shivers, cold seeping into him, except for - for the - for his ass. His cheeks burn. He didn’t know what Slade was trying to pull with this, but it made humiliation burn in him like nothing else. He thinks he would have preferred to be entirely naked instead of this.

With a sharp exhale, Robin ignores all the stings from the scratches all over his limbs and tries to push himself up. There’s the soft click of steps behind him, and Robin’s heart speeds up as he struggles futilely, like a fish out of water. 

“Oh dear,” Slade’s voice reaches him. If he didn’t know any better, Robin would say that Slade almost sounded  _ concerned,  _ but Robin does know better, and knows that the only thing coming out of Slade’s mouth is horse shit. Sticking half assed flowers on top of it wouldn’t make it smell any better. 

“You’ve gone and hurt yourself now, see? This is why you should have just stayed in your crib, little bird,” he croons, crouching beside Robin and patting his covered ass.

Robin hisses, glowering, flinching away. “That fucking  _ cage  _ is what injured me in the first place!” The bars had ended in point spikes, and Robin was lucky not to have impaled himself when climbing out.

“Now, now,” Slade chides, not a hint of anger in his voice as he turns Robin over onto his back and pulls him close, his back to Slade’s chest. “Little children shouldn’t swear. I do hope you haven’t made a mess of your diaper, too.”

_ “Fuck you very much, Slade,”  _ Robin spits with all the loathing and vitriol he can muster. “Let me go, you bastard! I’m FOURTEEN! I don’t need this!”

“Oh? Are you sure, baby bird? You don’t want your messy nappy changed?” Slade asks teasingly.

Robin thinks of Slade  _ changing  _ him and putting on  _ baby power  _ onto his  _ ass  _ and thinks if he could simply roll over and die right now, he  _ would.  _ “Of course not, you  _ sick psycho.  _ And I didn’t - it’s not - it’s  _ clean,  _ damn it!”

Slade laughs, and Robin terrifyingly hears the sound of a zipper unzipping. “Slade? What are you-” Robin feels the smooth slide of warm flesh against his lower back -  _ Slade’s cock,  _ his brain helpfully supplies - and slide down, down, and  _ push  _ into his diaper. 

“What the absolute  _ fuck-”  _ he freezes as he feels hot liquid splash between his crack, touching his skin and ass and going down all the way to his cock, filling his diaper and making it swell.  _ And that’s Slade’s piss touching your butt,  _ his brain adds.  _ I didn’t need to know that!  _ Robin screams back.

He struggles, weakly, but his limbs barely move, heavy and leaden. All he can do is sit there, mortified, as more and more of Slade’s piss fills him. 

“What a messy little baby,” Slade murmurs, laughter in voice as he just pushes down more, pushing more and more of his piss into Robin’s diaper. A hand cups over the front part, squeezing and making piss squelch against Robin’s cock. It’s warm and wet and soft against his dick, and if it weren’t Slade’s piss and his hand and a fucking  _ diaper  _ doing it, it might have even felt nice. 

But it is those things, so all Robin feels is disgust deep in his bones and Robin wishes Slade’s arm was close enough that he could bite a chunk off.

“What the hell is  _ wrong  _ with you, Slade?” Robin snaps when the trickle finally stops. He means that question genuinely - he can’t understand what would possess a man to kidnap him,  _ diaper  _ him, and then  _ piss  _ in a diaper that he himself wasn’t even wearing.

“Is that any way to address me?” Slade asks mildly, taking his cock out. “What did I tell you to call me, hm?”

Robin flushes scarlet, remembering. He wishes he hadn’t - he had done his best to erase it from his memory. “I’m  _ not  _ calling you that, Slade.”

Slade sighs, tilting his chin up. “Since you’re a stupid child - I’ll give you one more chance. Say it right, boy,” he says calmly looking down.

He knows the second he does it he’ll regret it, but he spits onto Slade’s mask anyway.

For a terrifying second, Slade is silent and Robin doesn’t breathe, fully expecting to get tossed into a fall, but all Slade does is sigh - almost affectionately. “Silly boy,” he chides, fury absent. “You just don’t know how to use that mouth of yours, do you?”

“I- what?” Robin asks, nonplussed.

“It’s okay, I know all little children like you need is a little bit of a soft touch, a little  _ encouragement _ ,” Slade murmurs soothingly, and then proceeds to take out a pair of pliers. 

Robin blanched, feeling the urge to backpedal frantically but his limbs  _ still  _ weren’t cooperating. “Slade - slade don’t - mmph!” Robin chokes as Slade shoves in three curled gloved fingers inside. With widening eyes, he watches the pliers get closer. He bites down, tries to twist away, but Slade is always there, stopping him. 

“It’s alright, little bird. This is for your own good,” Slade says affectionately, tightening the plier around a molar and then brutally pulling it out.

Robin shrieks as the coppery tang of blood fills his mouth, apin bursting like a shot gone off next to his ear. He coughs, blood splattering, but before he’s even caught his breath, Slade’s bringing it back faster than he can react, and another one is pulled out. He twists his head, but he can’t move his body and Slade keeps his mouth tilted up - blood fills his throat and Robin  _ chokes,  _ drowning in his own blood until Slade drags his fingers out. 

Then he’s just coughing and cursing through the pain.

Fucking hell, Slade took out his  _ teeth.  _ Teeth that will never grow back, that Robin will have to live without  _ forever. _

Slade’s - Slade’s never given him permanent damage before.

Slade keeps a steady hand on his back, rubbing up and down. “Shh, it’s alright, little bird - babies don’t need teeth anyway.”

Robin shudders. 

“Now,” Slade asks affectionately, tilting Robin’s face up again. He wipes away the trail of blood with a thumb, and continues, “Will you talk properly, or do I need to ask you again after I’ve pulled out  _ all  _ your teeth, hm? Or perhaps after I move onto your nails, even? I’m happy to help you learn.”

“No! No, don’t!” Robin blurts out, the blood in his mouth prompting him before he can even think it through.

Slade only arches an eyebrow and sighs, as if disappointed. “If you’re  _ still  _ not learning.”

“Daddy,” Robin chokes out, a red flush going all the way down to his neck. He hated it - but pulling out his  _ teeth -  _ Robin wouldn’t even be able to talk, then, and that terrifies him. “Please, no, D-D-addy,” he mumbles, squeezing his eyes shut.

“There we go,” Slade croons, lifting Robin up into his arms. “That wasn’t so hard, now, was it? Now aren’t you going to thank me for teaching you?”

Robin grits his teeth, tastes blood, and then practically spits out. “Thank you. Daddy.” Fucking hell, if he could punch Slade into the sun, he  _ would.  _ Without hesitation.

_ “ _ Good boy,” Slade says, smiling. “Now back to naptime - try not to run away again, hm?”

Robin fantasizes about breaking Slade’s nose with his own mask all the way back there, but breaks out of it when Slade just drops him in the cage and turns to leave. He panics. “Slade, wait!”

Slade turns back, slowly, and calmly brings the still bloody pliers out of his pocket.

Robin panics some more. “Daddy! I mean Daddy!”

Slade cheerfully put them away. “Yes?”

“Aren’t you - aren’t you going to-” Robin flushes, stuttering. “Aren’t you going to change me?”

Slade laughs. “No, don’t you remember? You said you didn’t need your nappy changed then, so you can just stay in it. Don’t worry - I’m sure you’ll get used to it eventually.” 

“What?! You ba-” Pliers. “-brilliant person who is totally a good… daddy and takes care of their children! You wouldn’t let me get a rash would you? Daddy?” he adds for good measure. He hates calling him that, but he hates being stuck in a diaper full of Slade’s piss more.

The fucking asshole has the gall to just laugh. “You’re not going to die from a  _ rash,  _ little bird. Go to sleep.” And then he leaves.

Slade, Robin decides, is the  _ worst. _

**Author's Note:**

> i know imma get cancelled for this whoops  
> also this hasn't even been looked through once, so if you see anything lemme know


End file.
